Family Tree
by KRMariG
Summary: Lily and Sirius were never friends. They fought too much for that. Why don't they hate each other? The answer was quite obvious, actually.  Canon Pairings, No Lily/Sirius romance! :


**Disclaimer: While I would love to own Harry Potter, I don't. **

* * *

><p>"Lily, we aren't friends, are we?" Sirius asked the red haired girl sitting next to him. They were resting against a tree by the lake, during winter time. The snow didn't seem to bother them in the slightest, in fact, they sat content, happy to just be talking to the other. Lily smiled slightly at the question.<p>

"No, I don't think we are."

"Then why do we always hang out?"

"Well, I'm dating your best friend. That could be it."

"We hung out before that too." Silence greeted that statement. It was true. They were the first of the group to hang out together, much to everyone's surprise. You would have thought it to be Lily and Remus or Lily and James, but Lily and Sirius loved to spend time together. They would waste almost all of their time laughing at eachother's inside jokes, playing around, or comforting each other. "Lily?" Sirius tried again.

"Mhm?"

"Why aren't we friends?"

"We fight too much to be friends."

"Well then, how come we don't hate eachother?"

"Because I love you too much to hate you. I'm guessing it's the same for you, am I right?"

"Well, I don't know...what would Prongs say?...OW! You hit me!"

"That's right, I did!"

"Why!"

"I'm in love with James, I love you...and Pete...and Remus."

"Player...Okay, I take it back, don't hit me again!"

"Well...then...shut up!" The good thing about people who care about you, is that they can say the meanest things. Cruel things, even...and you know they don't mean it. Sometimes, you can even come across as saying it nicely, with a warm smile. You can say 'you're so weird' and it sounds as if your saying 'I love you' if you care enough about the person. That is the very reason Sirius continued.

"You know, windows don't shut up, and neither do doors. Even if you meant shut up as in my talking (which no one would want to stop) people don't shut up, either. I always saw it more as the top lip going down."

"Very insightful." Lily laughed.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you love me? Why do you love us, the Marauders? We're...well..us."

"That's a stupid question."

"Your a stupid person for thinking that's a stupid question."

"Am I now?"

"Yes. You are!"

"How so?"

"Because...we're...reckless, annoying, obnoxious, rude, and just...we're all outcasts! James's entire family are 'bloodtraitors.' I was disowned at sixteen. Remus is werewolf! And Pete's the follower in a group of leaders!"

"I never thought of you guys that way."

"How did you think of us?"

"I loved you guys."

"Yeah, alright...we used to make you sick."

"Eh, I still loved you guys, more or less. I didn't agree with you guys, but I try to see everyone's good side. And your good sides were far more loveable than your bad sides were hate-able."

"I'll ask you again. How did you think of us?"

"I always loved you guys."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes. I believe that's what I said. Why?"

"Where should I start?"

"Where or who with?"

"Both."

"James, and with wherever your most comfortable with."

"I love James for too many reasons to list, but to start...he's so loyal to you guys. That full moon thing you guys do is...beautiful. Then, he's matured. He comforts first years who are homesick, helps fifth years study for O.W.L.S., gives people a shoulder to cry on. He respects my boundaries. He's sweet, he's kind, he's funny...need I go on? James is...everything I could ask for and more."

"What about Pete?"

"Pete's one of my best friends. He's always there for me, he makes me laugh...over nothing too! He's also kind of...oh, I sound stupid. Saying this...it's stupid."

"What?"

"You won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"Well, it's kind of like how McGonagall see's us as 'her cubs.' Pete's my cub. It's like...I feel the need to protect him, make sure he's okay. I know, it's hard not laugh. You can if you really want to..."

"No, I always saw you as kind of motherly."

"Thanks?"

"It's a compliment. Take it. Actually, that's kind of ironic. You like James because he's the kind of person you can see as a good father some day. He has the makings of it...he's fatherly. You're motherly...and Pete's you guys's cub. James said something similar the other day...It's like you guys have your own little family."

"I guess that's kind of true...in a really odd way. Ew..." Lily laughed. Sirius smirked at her expression.

"I'm saying you guys were meant for each other! And Pete's just that kind of guy. Now, why do you love Remus?"

"He's very nice, and we can have interesting conversations together. We always seemed to get along, and we sympathize with each other. We bonded over him being seen as a (and I quote) 'filthy half-breed.' " Lily scrunched up her nose in disgust of that terminology. "And I'm a Mudblood."

"That's not true...Lils, your the best in our year..."

"It is true...but I' used to it. It doesn't bother me anymore." Sirius looked like he was about to protest, but she just plowed on. "And then...we bonded over...don't laugh! Our...'times of the month.' "

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! That is too funny!"

"Hey! You see the pain Remus is in when he's transforming? Girls suffer through that for a whole week, and have to act like nothing's happening."

"Woah. I have a whole new respect for women. I'm lucky to be a dude!" Lily smiled at that. Sirius's eyes were so wide when she told him that...it was pretty funny.

"Well, I love him for being there for me. Kind of like a counselor...Especially after my parents died."

"So, you love James for being fatherly, Peter for being 'your cub', and Remus for being your uncle?"

"Uncle?"

"Yeah, he's there for you, but he isn't responsible for you. although, he cares for you like an uncle would."

"Then...you could say that...yeah."

"Why do you love me?"

"For fighting with me, keeping me down to Earth, keeping me sane, driving me insane, being there for me when I need it the most. It's like.."

"What?"

"How Tuney and I used to be."

"Me and Reg too."

"I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for you, too."

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking...when's your birthday?"

"November 9th. Why?"

"Your older than me."

"Point is?"

"Just thinking..."

"About..."

"Well, James...he's like my husband. I love him for being fatherly, but not to me, to others. Pete's like my...I dunno...adoptive child? Something like that. Remus is like my Uncle. We're like a family."

"Where does that leave me?"

"I was going to say it, but it might upset you."

"Try me."

"Well, you don't really have a younger brother anymore, while I'm missing an older sister. We're missing our siblings, and our ages work out for it...we're...like brother and sister."

"I see."

"Well, I don't know. I was thinking that we interact like siblings. Your kind of my big brother."

"Thank goodness!"

"Wait...what?"

"I've been thinking of you as my little sister all year!"

"So, we're a family now? James and I are the parents, correct?"

"Of course, sissy."

"With...Peter-"

"Call him Wormy."

"With Wormy as our adoptive child?"

"Right you are."

"Remus is my uncle."

"False. You need to use the names! Moony is your uncle!"

"Alright. And your my surrogate sibling?"

"Wrong again!"

"No?"

"I am your sibling."

"Your my big brother." Lily said leaning into him smiling.

"You bet!" Sirius exclaimed, putting his arm around her shoulder in a brotherly-way.

"So...did James tell you yet?" She asked readjusting so that her head was on his shoulder.

"Tell me what?"

"About the wedding?"

"Frank's and Alice's? Yeah. Good for them, it was about time!"

"Not that one. Although, I agree."

"Whose?"

"Mine."

"My baby sister's getting married?"

"To your brother..."

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled jumping up. He looked ready to kill. He began muttering things having to do with 'cheating on Prongs' and 'gonna kill that kid..' Lily knew she had to end this soon, or it could get violent.

"NO! No! No no no no no no no no! Wrong brother, wrong brother. Not Regulus! Oh, goodness, no! To the one I'm dating!" Lily said, standing up, walking with him.

"Oh. I see...We really need to revise this family tree we got going here. It's just wrong."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Author's Note!*<strong>_ Flame's are welcome! I hope you liked it, and thank you so much for reading! It means the world to me! Sorry for the extreme sappiness. I'm good at writing sickeningly fluffy stuff. Maybe I'll try some angst soon? Anyways, thank you in advance to anyone who reviews (because I will reply at some point. Either in an author's note as my only other chapter of this (one-shot), through PM's, through reviews, or through my profile...I always make sure to respond to every reviewer.) You guys make my day.

To my friends: Spot the inside jokes?

Thank you, and have a great day!


End file.
